


Freundschaftsdienst

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [61]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel verzweifelt ...</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/159056.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Freundschaftsdienst

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Crack – Joker (Plot what Plot vom 8.11.2011) – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Humor  
> Handlung: Plot? What Plot? ;)  
> Länge: 200 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 30 Minuten

***

Verdammt! Er versuchte es noch einmal, aber sobald er das eine Ende in der richtigen Position hatte, kam er nicht mehr an das andere. Egal wie sehr er sich auch streckte. Das war mehr als frustrierend.

Er mußte den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen – das wurde einfach nix alleine.

Und jetzt?

Sollte er sich wirklich die Blöße geben und Boerne um Hilfe bitten? Er konnte das höhnische _Na, wie war das mit dem selbst Hand anlegen?_ direkt hören. Boerne würde ihm garantiert erst mal unter die Nase reiben, daß manche Dinge eben nur zu zweit richtig funktionierten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß er es sich nicht verkneifen können würde, sich über Thiels Vorlieben lustig zu machen. Oder sich über die Qualität der Hilfsmittel auszulassen, die Thiel extra für diese Gelegenheit gekauft hatte. _Für das Geld kriegen Sie natürlich auch nichts Vernünftiges._ Thiel schnaubte. Und mit absoluter Sicherheit würde er ihm den Ablauf nochmal in allen Details erklären – als ob er das nicht selbst wüßte. Er machte das schließlich auch nicht zum ersten Mal.

Aber was für eine Wahl hatte er schon? Boerne war der einzige, den er so etwas fragen konnte. Thiel seufzte.

Ansonsten würde sein neues IKEA-Regal nie aufgebaut werden.

* Fin *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Schritte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188114) by [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb)




End file.
